In any metalworking operation, it is critical to adjust the position of the cutting tool relative to the workpiece in order to obtain an accurate cut, particularly with tools having multiple inserts simultaneously engaging the workpiece, such as milling cutters.
One type of milling cutter which has been used in the past comprises a generally cylindrical cutter body and a plurality of replaceable cartridges adapted to be mounted to the cutter body for holding the cutting inserts. The cartridges are normally adjustable parallel to the axis of rotation of the cutter body to adjust face run-out. That is, the cutting edges of the inserts can be adjusted to a common plane. If the inserts are not adjusted to a common plane, only the forwardmost insert will be cutting. Not only does this condition affect the quality of the finish, but also reduces tool life. For high quality finishes, the face run-out of the cutting inserts must be adjusted to within two-ten thousandths of an inch. Previously, this adjustment has been obtained by unclamping the tool cartridge, manually positioning the cartridge, and then reclamping the cartridge after the adjustment is complete. This process is relatively cumbersome and time consuming. Further, with this type of adjustment there is a tendency of the tool cartridge to slip during tightening of the clamping mechanism.